Blood Stained Roses
by Victorian-industrial
Summary: AU. A mass murderer, deemed "Robin Hood" because his targets are always wealthy people, and always loots the house after he's through, storms London. But what if this mass murderer has his eyes set on someone, and will do all he can to get him?
1. Chapter I

The headlines these days were filled with news about a new murderer, one they've deemed as "Robin Hood", because the targets are usually wealthy and important people, and all of the goods in their household would be looted. Wealthy people were moving quickly out of London and into their country homes for good. But everyone, poor and wealthy alike, was paranoid. Everyone.

All except the earl Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive had inherited his parents' wealth, manor, and name after a deadly fire had broken out, and ever since then, he was determined to bring the Phantomhive name to fame once again, even though he was still considered young by society. He wasn't one to show fear, or rather, his emotions. At times, Ciel kept his emotions well kept, but some could see the hurt he suffered on the inside. One such person was his loyal butler, Sebastian.

Sebastian was like a father to the earl, and nothing more. He was meant to be his butler, one who would guard his master with his life. Well, more likely, his immortal life. Sebastian wasn't human.

It was the start of another, bland, boring day for Ciel. Sebastian would come in, change him into his clothes, serve him tea, and recite the schedule for the day.

"Today, you will be visiting lady Elizabeth's manor for a visit. She is expecting you at around high noon, and you will be there until late evening, after dinner is served," Sebastian recited to his young master, who nodded and took light sips of the tea that Sebastian had served him. Elizabeth was Ciel's fiancée, and was annoyingly clingy. Ciel wasn't fond at the fact that he was betrothed to _her, _out of all people, but felt that it was his duty to keep her happy, and with all of the "Robin Hood" killings, Elizabeth was probably worried.

"Is she concerned by the 'Robin Hood' killings? He's killed more people than Jack the Ripper, and the police still have no leads on anyone," Ciel asked, calmly sipping his tea on his well-kept bed.

"Lady Elizabeth knows about the murders, and seems very upset. This is why her parents have arranged the meeting. She thinks she's safe with you, or so I'm told," Sebastian informed his young master, who nodded and yawned.

"You are excused," he said, placing the empty tea-cup on the serving trey, and with this, his butler bowed obediently and took the trey with him.

After Sebastian had left, Ciel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Surely, today was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

The carriage ride to Elizabeth's manor was bumpy and long, and when the cart had come to a halt, Ciel was silently thanking the Lord. He had a slight headache from what his servants did earlier, and the ride certainly didn't help at all. They had believed that in order to kill a cockroach, you each had to take turns daintily swatting at it with your hand. When Sebastian had caught them, he killed off the vermin, and instructed them to go back to their usual posts. Ciel had watched the entire ordeal, and watching them only made him annoyed to the point where he got a minor headache.

Even before Ciel had even gotten to the door, Elizabeth came running out of the parlor with outstretched arms, tackling Ciel in a forced embrace. In these such hugs, Ciel was always left nearly gasping for air, for Elizabeth was strangely strong when it came to her fiancé.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered while trying to take in as much air as he could, "Please, your grip!"

"Oh, sorry Ciel! I'm just so glad that you're okay! I mean, that scary murderer man could have you as a target!" Elizabeth cried with joy as she let the scrawny earl go.

Sebastian was next to Ciel at a respectable distance, watching Elizabeth chatter on and on about "that scary murderer man". After a while, he suggested that they go inside, which Ciel gladly agreed to.

The rest of the visit was spent talking with Elizabeth about nearly every thing. Ciel let Elizabeth chatter away, agreeing to whatever nonsense she had to say, however, he had only one thing on his mind.

"Robin Hood".

He'd honestly rather have been at his manor, studying important documents on the case, or perhaps at the scene of one of the murders itself, trying to pry out any information he could get out of the police at the site.

For an unknown reason, he was interested in this mass murderer. Ciel didn't care if he knew, he was just... _interested, _simple as that.

After dinner had been served, and Elizabeth and Ciel said their good-byes, Ciel could go back to his manor. Finally.

"Ciel, please be careful! I don't want you to get killed by that scary murderer man!" Elizabeth had said to Ciel when it was time to go.

Ciel, as it was his duty to comfort Elizabeth, hugged her. Ciel didn't _want _to hug her, but she just looked so upset.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right, Elizabeth. I've got Sebastian to protect me, remember?" Ciel whispered, strangely trying to be soothing for his betrothed.

"Oh, yes, that butler of yours," Elizabeth smiled.

"So please, do not worry about me," Ciel said, pulling away from the hug.

"Young master, it is about time we get back to the manor," Sebastian told Ciel, who nodded and stepped into the carriage.

When the cart had started, Sebastian, who was inside the cart with Ciel, had a concerned look plastered upon his face.

"Young master, why did you comfort lady Elizabeth? That is unlike you," he asked.

"It is my duty to make Elizabeth feel safe. Someday, I will have to do this every day for the rest of my life, so I figured that I ought to get used to it."

Sebastian nodded slowly and resumed his normal position, and his face returned to normal. The rest of the ride back was silent. Even the horse didn't do so much as whinny, and Ciel appreciated the silence. He just looked out the window with a contemplating stare, as if thinking hard. Which, he was. If Sebastian would come in and save him when and if the mass murderer came to take his life, why was he so nervous all of the sudden?

XXXXX

Ciel lie in bed thinking about his visit to Elizabeth's. Elizabeth had been worried. Was it for her own life, or was she worried about... him? Even though they were betrothed, Ciel didn't find Elizabeth as a love interest, but more of an annoying sister. But he knew that Elizabeth loved him with all of her heart, and he didn't want to break her fragile feelings, so he tried his best to put up with her. Ciel sighed and ran his fingers through his blue tinted hair, feeling not the least bit tired. He sat up in his bed, and looked out the window, thinking momentarily that the window would give him some sort of answer. It didn't, yet, it did. But not in the way he'd wished.

There was a tree near the window that currently had Ciel's attention, and on it, Ciel thought he saw a flash of pale blonde hair. Feeling his heart speed up, Ciel stared more intensely at the window. He then saw the same pale blonde hair, but for a much longer time, and saw the face it belonged to. A boy around his age, with icy blue eyes and a purple coat.

_'Who is that...?' _Ciel thought with wide eyes as the boy somehow unlatched the window and came storming inside.

_'No, no this is all my imagination. He can't possibly be there... this is all a dream, of course.'_

The blonde came closer to him, and Ciel opened his mouth to scream his butler's name, but was interrupted when the other put a slender finger to Ciel's lips to silence him.

"Ah ah ah, Ciel Phantomhive. I know everything about you, and you know who I am. I'm who's deemed 'Robin Hood', but frankly, I don't like that name. But, oh well, when you're a mass murderer, what choices have you got?" the blonde said, leaving Ciel wide-eyed. Again, Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde had other ideas.

"Please, do not speak. Unlike the others, I'm not going to murder _you. _Instead, I'll find other uses for you, Ciel Phantomhive," he said, getting closer to the earl, "Speaking will just make it harder for you."

The boy got closer, hot breath ghosting over Ciel's face, and Ciel noticed that the boy was clearly smirking. A dark smirk, like Sebastian's. The boy took the slender finger away from Ciel's lips, and replaced it with his own. Ciel gasped, only to have the other take advantage and slip his wet tongue into his victim's mouth.

Ciel just stayed still, shocked and confused, not doing anything to help himself. Instead, his eyes started drooping, until they became completely shut. The earl didn't want to admit it, but he was almost enjoying the kiss. The other and slipped a hand into his pocket without Ciel's knowing, and took out a long piece of cloth. The blonde took his lips away, leaving a small strand of their saliva connecting them, then broke apart on Ciel. Before Ciel could even register what had happened, the murderer slipped the piece of cloth around the earl's mouth, and tied it.

"Have a good rest, Phantomhive. Tomorrow will be a big day for you," was the last thing Ciel heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **_First off, I'd just like to thank everyone who added this to their favorites or alerts, and to the people who reviewed! Thank you so very much! Second off, I again did some research for some weapons that would be appropriate to the time period. I scanned a few articles, mind you, and I have at least one gun that I have in mind: the Enfield MK I. To what I've read about the Enfield MK I, it was a revolver used by both the British army and the North-West Mounted Police, and is the gun that I have in mind for Alois to use (yes, I figured that he either had Claude teach him, or he learned by himself). Since he looted the place of murder, it could have been possible for the Enfield MK I Revolver to be in someone's possession. So look forward in seeing that gun pop up sometime soon-ish._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in any way. Seriously, what do you think? This is called a fan-fiction for a reason._

XXXXX

Pain was all Ciel could feel. He felt as if he couldn't move a muscle, or else his limbs would come flying off. Darkness was all Ciel could see. It was as if he had gone blind, and he wouldn't be able to see ever again. The scent of vanilla was all that clogged Ciel's nostrils. Not that Ciel was complaining about that; he didn't mind the stench. It was rather... pleasant.

When Ciel had finally lifted his droopy eyelids, he could tell that he was not in his room, but it was still a rather luxurious one. But rather, it was downed in red rather than the sapphire colour that he had grown so fond of. Confused, he replayed everything he could remember.

A boy had kissed him, not just any boy, a _mass murderer, _and had made him black out. That wasn't unusual at all. Ciel put his palm up to his contracted eye, expecting to feel an eye patch. There was, luckily, and he felt slightly relieved. Perhaps it was all a bad dream... but, still, this room wasn't one of the many in his manor!

_'Hm, didn't I visit Elizabeth's earlier that day? Maybe she invited me to stay, and I just can't remember,' _Ciel thought, staring at the ceiling. He looked right next to him to see the same boy sleeping contently, and hugging his pillow. '_It couldn't possibly be him! He isn't real!'_

Ciel gently raised a hand to touch the boy, but right when his hand was inches away from the blonde's face, his icy eyes snapped open.

"Oh, I see you're awake, Ciel!" he cried with joy, and hugged him tightly. That vanilla smell. It was the blonde who was emitting it.

"W-who are you...? Please, tell me what the hell is going on!" Ciel demanded while in the blonde's embrace. True, it wasn't as smothered as Elizabeth's, but it was still very tight, as if the other didn't want to let go.

"Hm, I suppose I'll tell you my name... after all, it would be awkward if you didn't know my name when you feel the need to scream it," The blonde said, putting his face on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel could feel the devious smirk plastered upon the other's face.

Ciel scowled intensely, as if trying to interpreting what the other just said to him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ciel nearly screamed. In response, the boy giggled and nipped playfully at the neck of the earl, who bit his lip to keep small whimpers of pleasure from escaping, but some did manage to escape.

"Oh, so you like that, Ciel? By the way, my name's Alois. Alois Trancy," he said, lifting his face to see Ciel's annoyed face.

"Well, Mr. Trancy, could you explain why you're here? Or why I'm here?"

Alois rolled his eyes, and let go of Ciel, "Please, call me Alois, not 'Mr. Trancy'! I don't like being all formal like that!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, to show that he was not amused. This action caused Alois' devious smile to burn out, and become a scowl of his own.

"Okay, okay. Well... I took you away from your home. Away from that butler of yours. You see, he was only going to use you for your soul, or something like that..."

Wait, "that butler of yours"? Sebastian. Yes, that's right! Ciel could just call Sebastian's name, and this would all be over with.

"No he wasn't. _You're _the murderer, Alois," Ciel said, putting his palm to his contracted eye, "Sebastian! This is an order, come save me!"

Ciel waited with his palm over his eye patch, sitting there in the bed. Alois started to crack up, doubling over in a mad fit of laughter. The earl gave him a quick death glare, and waited for something, _anything _to happen.

"Ciel, do you really think Sebastian can come and get you now?" Alois managed to say after his sudden laughing fit. Ciel. The blonde just loved saying that name... Ciel, Ciel...

"He can't die, Alois, and he is sentenced to obey every order I give him, so yes, I _do _happen to expect him to come," Ciel said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Why don't you take off that eye patch of yours and see for yourself?" Alois asked, reaching out to untie Ciel's eye patch. Ciel wanted to slap him away, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Either he was too tired, or he was... afraid to see if...

Wait. Ciel wasn't afraid. The Phantomhive family must have dignity and pride, so Ciel couldn't possibly be the least bit scared! The eye patch dropped onto the dark red sheets, and Alois motioned to a mirror. Ciel, without showing any emotion, took off the dark red sheets off of his small body, revealing that he only had light, white cotton pants. He got up and walked over to the mirror slowly, trying not to look at the reflection. Ciel fisted his hands into a ball, and took his eyes off of the floor to reveal the fact that he...

...Did not have the contract engraved in his eye anymore. It was the same sapphire colour as his other eye; they were identical. Ciel tried his best to keep his emotions hidden behind that mask of his, to keep Alois from finding out that he was scared. Shocked. Confused.

"Y-you... T-Trancy... what d-did you do...?" Ciel stuttered, putting his hands on the cold reflecting glass. His legs felt as if they were going to give out, and he slowly started descending to the ground, and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

For the first time in his life, Alois, who had been watching the entire ordeal, felt pity for someone else. He felt... kind of... bad. His expression softened, and he walked up to the sobbing boy.

"Ciel... I...," Alois said, crouching down to Ciel's level.

"No, don't touch me!" Ciel screamed, flailing an arm warning Alois to back off.

_'Wait, what do I care about Sebastian? He's just a pawn in my game... one that can be replaced...' _Ciel thought, trying to reassure himself.

Alois just looked down at Ciel. He looked broken, and hurt. Had he over-reacted, or maybe, did Alois royally mess up?

"Ciel, you have to forget about that butler. He means nothing to you now, okay? You'll have to forget about all of that. Ciel, we're alike. You see, I've been abused emotionally and physically, too..." Alois said, trying to be soothing, but keeping his distance.

"Well, no shit! I don't care if we're alike! We're nothing alike! You've _killed many people, and you've stolen things from the people you kill! _You are a _criminal!" _Ciel screamed loudly, causing Alois to wince.

"Okay, Ciel, if you want me to leave, I will. But I'll be back to get you when it's time. Like I said, you'll have to be prepared for tonight's events," Alois shrugged, crossing his arms, "I shall be in the dining hall, if you need me."

Ciel had controlled the tears, and started wiping them off. What was he doing? Why was he crying...? He bit his lip, and didn't look anywhere but the cold glass in front of him, reflecting that same image. It hadn't changed.

"I need you," Ciel managed to say, disgusted in what he was saying. Yes, he didn't want to be alone... but... why was he acting so broken? So weak? It wasn't like him.

Alois stopped in his tracks and smirked, "I'm sorry, what was that, Ciel?"

"I need you. And don't get any perverted ideas, Trancy, I just don't want to be alone..."

After all of these years of faking his emotions... why did he have to break down just because he didn't have anyone to protect him anymore? That was stupid.

Alois turned around, and sat down on the floor next to Ciel.

"Why did you choose me? Why didn't you kill me?" Ciel asked. He had all of these questions burning up inside of him, and he demanded answers.

"I've known about you for awhile, Ciel, and I just decided that I wanted you to myself," Alois shrugged, acting nonchalant.

Ciel nodded slowly, but he wanted more answers, "What about Sebastian? What happened to him?"

"Oh, I had Claude... honestly, I don't know what Claude did... but I ordered him to do something to your butler..." Alois said, looking around. Still so nonchalant.

Ciel frowned and looked over at Alois, "Who is Claude?"

"He's _my _butler and also serves as my assistant in killing people. Oh, which reminds me, I can't keep it a surprise for much longer! You're going to be helping me, too! Isn't that grand?"

Ciel grimaced and looked back at the mirror. Still, nothing had changed. Why did he think that it was all going to go back to normal with the snap of one's fingers? It couldn't happen.

"No, it isn't grand," Ciel said gloomily, which made Alois, who was smiling joyfully, frown. Alois balled his fists up, as if having a sudden urge of anger. Ciel barely noticed this out of the corner of his eye. Maybe this kid was bipolar... he surely acted like it...

Alois had managed to calm down, and was smiling again. He just... took it so hard, then shrugged it right off...

_'He certainly is a mystery... and mad, too. Perhaps he murders people out of a fit of rampage...' _Ciel thought, looking at Alois out of the corner of his eye.

Alois had opened his mouth, as if to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Claude," Alois said.

Wait, Claude?

_'Wasn't Claude the one who did something to Sebastian...?' _

Ciel watched the door as a man in butler's attire came in, and bowed to Alois.

"Breakfast is served," he said, and walked out.

"Oh, breakfast, I'm starved!" Alois said joyfully, and got up, "Maybe some tea will make you feel better, Ciel..."

Ciel nodded and got up, unaware of the small smirk that played on Alois' face.

XXXXX

After Alois and Ciel had gotten changed (Alois had picked out some of his clothes for Ciel to wear, which were slightly too big for Ciel), they headed into the dining hall. It wasn't nearly as big as the one in the Phantomhive manor, but it was still impressive. It had expensive china displayed in cases, a crystal and gold chandelier... which got Ciel thinking: how much of these things were stolen? Since Alois was a murderer, and he stole all of the items in the house, this house was probably filled to the brim with stolen goods! But, still... Alois didn't seem _that _bad or _that _crazy... true, he was still insane, but still, he was nice... to Ciel.

For some reason, throughout breakfast, he enjoyed beating his servants. Why did the serve him? Were they maybe in his debt? Was Ciel going to turn out like this someday? He looked down at the tea he had been served, and sipped it. It tasted... sweet. Not strong at all. Ciel had no problem drinking down the tea, of course, at an appropriate time, he hadn't forgotten his manners. He had forgotten what he was thinking about, and soon... he forgot other things...

_'E-Elizabeth... who is Elizabeth...?' _he thought, staring at the white table-cloth.

"Ciel?" Alois asked from across the table, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Alois," he said, taking his eyes off of the table-cloth and giving him a small, forced smile.

_'Haven't I... always known Alois...?' _

"Good. Ciel, could you tell me who Sebastian is?" Alois asked, folding his hands underneath his chin and resting his head on them. He looked slightly amused.

"Who's Sebastian?"


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: This chapter was delayed because of my laziness, and this chapter being such a bitch to write. D; I had a session of staring off into nothing for getting the ideas for this chapter. I mean, the hardest part of a chapter is starting and ending it. Starting is complicated, because sometimes you just don't know where to start. Ending something is complicated because you don't know _where _to stop, or _when _to stop. Also, Writers' Block isn't the nicest.**

**So... enjoy...?**

**Disclaimers: **_Well, think a little bit, and you'll get your answer._

* * *

><p>The rest of breakfast was eaten in complete silence. Nobody opened their mouth to say a peep, just complete silence. Ciel sat there, slightly confused, staring down at the empty cup, which looked rather expensive, while the servants stood at a respectful distance from the two at the table.<p>

When Alois had finished, the servants started rushing madly to get the dishes cleared. Especially a rather busty woman who looked like she was abused often, and tried to avoid contact with her master as often as possible.

"Ciel, Claude and I must talk privately. You may... go and wander the mansion, if you must. It's rather big, and you're going to need to know how to navigate it," Alois said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Ciel looked up at Alois and nodded blankly, and left the room. He felt like a zombie, but really, what is there to feel? He couldn't remember that much, except for the few things that the tea may have not fogged up. Ciel could clearly remember that his parents were dead, by a raging inferno, his family name, and how he wanted to renew that name, to pride again. But people... he couldn't remember that much. He could only remember Alois, and faces of complete strangers he may have met in parties. Among the many things that the tea had wiped away was the "Robin Hood" case. Ciel couldn't remember that much about it. Although, he could remember that Alois was a murderer. He could remember many things, come to think of it.

When Ciel had left the room, Claude looked down at his young master and frowned.

"So, what did you do to Sebastian?" Alois asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"I took care of him. He's still alive, though... but let's just say that Ciel's contract is no more," Claude said, smirking triumphantly and pushing up his glasses.

"Fine, be that way, Mr. Mysterious. I don't care what you did to him. As long as he's out of the picture..." Alois said, smirking devilishly. Sebastian was a hindrance in his plans due to his... protectiveness to the young earl. He wouldn't allow anyone to lay a finger on him... but that's just what Alois wanted to do.

Claude looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, "My highness, if you do not mind me asking, what exactly are you going to do with Ciel besides having him help you kill?"

"I want that to be a surprise. Claude, you are dismissed," Alois said, and with that, he left the room to find Ciel, who he found sitting on a soft arm-chair in the parlor.

"Hello, Ciel," Alois said, coming in from behind and wrapping a protective arm around the earl gently.

"Hm?" Ciel mumbled, looking up at Alois, "What is it now, Alois?"

Alois said nothing as he smiled, not smirked, and moved around the chair to face Ciel. Ciel took in the smile long and hard, because he figured that Alois' smiles were very rare. Although, he had to admit, something about this smile wasn't necessarily... right. It seemed almost playful, as if he were ready to pounce on Ciel at any moment, and Ciel was right. Alois got closer to him, and eventually their lips were just mere centimeters away from each other.

"A-Alois...?" Ciel mumbled, slightly confused, but for some reason, Ciel felt some kind of strange sensation in his lower regions, which made Ciel slightly alarmed, "Whatever you're doing, I want you to stop!"

The sensation that Ciel was feeling was very unknown to him, but sadly, he had a feeling that he knew what it was. He wasn't exactly oblivious to the things that adults would often mingle about (blame the parties he was forced to attend), but he never really put any thought into it. It was just... something that was just _there._

"Someone's getting excited," Alois purred, and that smile faded into a seductive smirk. He placed a pale hand onto the slightly erected fabric and rubbed gently. Ciel's face erupted into a deep red colour, and he bit his lip to keep out any sounds of pleasure. To add onto both the pleasure and Ciel's irritation, Alois connected their lips in a deep lip-lock, somehow managing to poke his tongue into the younger earl's mouth. Ciel's thoughts came to a halt, and he found himself actually kissing back and fighting for dominance. At last, Ciel allowed a soft moan escape, and almost as a response, Alois slipped a hand under the fabric and rubbed at the pulsing member. Ciel stopped the deep kiss and took in some much needed air, moaning softly. Alois was about to go further when Claude came in.

The butler didn't seem phased by Alois almost clinging onto Ciel, but Ciel felt extremely embarrassed. He turned his face away from Claude, blushing from embarrassment and scowled. Alois noticed this and removed his hands away from the young earl and moved away slowly.

"Yes, Claude?" Alois said in a rather irritated tone, "What is it?"

Claude got closer to whisper something in his ear, and in response, Alois nodded. Ciel just sat there, back as straight as a board, scowling. Yes, he did want to know what Claude had said, but he figured that being snoopy wasn't right.

Alois said something that Ciel couldn't hear into Claude's ear, and he nodded and exited the room.

"Ciel, do you know how to maneuver a revolver?"

Ciel shook his head. Why would Alois be asking him that? He didn't know how to use any weapon, for that matter. He felt like... like he had someone do it for him. But, obviously, he couldn't remember who.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to teach you."

XXXXX

Ciel had found himself holding some kind of revolver, in a large courtyard area, aiming at a target, shooting bullets aimlessly and hoping for the best. Whenever he was told to reload, he did it rather slowly. Alois scowled several times in annoyance, what is there not to get? If he didn't reload fast enough, then he'd be dead with the snap of one's fingers. Eventually he had Claude help him, until Ciel finally hit one of the outer rings of the painted target, earning a small cheer from Alois. A few hours later, Ciel got more skilled at aiming and reloading, until he was shooting like a near-pro.

"Ciel, you should be ready," Alois said, patting him on the back after hitting the bull's eye, "Are you... squeamish at the sight of gore?"

Ciel had paused, thinking. Was he? He couldn't recall seeing any blood, ever, or fainting at the sight of it. So he assumed he wasn't...

"No, I don't believe I am," was Ciel's answer.

"Good, because tonight, we'll be seeing lots of it, if we're lucky."

"...What do you mean by that...?"

Oh, great. Ciel had forgotten. Well, yes, he was forgetting many things, but that was something that you just shouldn't forget.

"By that, I mean, you're going to see lots of blood. Please, don't play idiot with me, Ciel," Alois said, retracting his arm away and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Of course...," Ciel said, looking down at his feet. He realized the revolver was still in his hands, and went over to give it to Claude, who left the room to take care of it. Ciel came back, sporting the usual scowl of his, deciding that he should ask a few questions.

"Alois? May I ask you a question?" Ciel said as politely as possible.

"Yeah, go ahead," Alois said, nodding and smiling. Smiling. For some reason, Ciel grew attracted to this smile... but half of him wanted to hate the twerp for... well, something that he couldn't remember, where as the other half wanted to just do naughty things to the boy. Naughty, naughty things that were very unlike Ciel. Perhaps this was one of the tea's effects...?

Ciel took no hesitation and told him his question, "Why do you kill people?"

Alois' grin melted away into a frown, and he almost looked like he was unable to stand up. He looked hurt, and he looked down at the grass. The grass had turned into a very interesting sight for very interesting situations. Suddenly, his head bobbed up and he was smiling again, although it looked slightly forced.

"Well, Ciel, it's a bit of a long story... Are you sure you'd like to know...?" he asked, and Ciel almost regretted asking.

"...Yes, I'm sure..."

XXXXX

In order to tell the story, Alois figured that they should sit down somewhere more private than an open court-yard, so he had directed him into his room. Alois was twiddling nervously with his fingers on the edge of his bed, and took deep breaths. After he recollected himself, he put his hands by his side and looked at Ciel, who was next to him, looking at the red carpeting.

"Well, you see, it's hard to explain. I suppose it started with my child-hood, though..." Alois said, as worried icy blue met a seemingly calm deep blue.

"J-just... Alois, if you don't want to tell me, then don't," Ciel said, getting up from the bed. Alois shot up from the bed and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"Thank you... Ciel," he said, pecking him on the cheek. Ciel stood as still as possible, eyes widened in surprise, blushing lightly.

"Y-yes, it's... f-fine..." Ciel stuttered as the blonde tightened his grip.

"Please, Ciel, promise me that you'll never leave me?" Alois asked, removing a hand to guide Ciel's face to meet his. As the blonde was slightly taller, Ciel had to look up.

"...I-I... um... I won't..." Ciel said. He didn't know what he had promised, though, and if he really meant it... but he did feel a growing soft spot for the boy.


	4. Chapter IV

After the long hug, Alois went about his business, doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't begging for attention, and Ciel wandered the mansion. It was big and he didn't have anything better to do, so he figured that he ought to get used to it. The moments when Alois was not looming over him, he figured, must be very rare, so he took it all in. He decided to stroll in the garden, looking at the different exotic plants. Time passed quickly, because before Ciel knew it the sun went down and it was dark outside.

Ciel was sitting peacefully on a bench when Alois, carrying a revolver and Claude with a rather large knife behind him, came out, rather excited about something.

"Tah-dah! See, Ciel? Don't you like this revolver? I'm very glad that I could find it!" Alois said with bubbling excitement. He admired the gun in his hand, handing it to Ciel to look at. Ciel just turned the gun in his hands with a raised eyebrow, "...Isn't this something that the police use?"

Alois nodded vigorously, "Yes! That's why I'm so proud!"

Ciel shook his head slowly in disagreement, and handed the revolver back to the hyper blonde.

"Oh, Ciel! I almost forgot! Claude?" he said, looking back at Claude, who nodded slowly and handed Ciel the gun he had earlier.

"You're going to be using that one!" he nearly squealed. Ciel looked down at the gun, pausing. Alois' smile faltered, and he looked at Ciel scanning the object. Suddenly, a small smile masked his irritated scowl, and he held his hand out.

"Well? Aren't I going to need some ammunition?" he said, causing Alois to bubble up all over again.

"Oh, yes! Claude, hand him the extra ammo!" he ordered Claude, who pulled some ammo out of his pocket and placed it in Ciel's expecting hand.

"So, come inside, Ciel, and we'll tell you our plan for tonight," Alois said, turning to go back inside. Ciel nodded and followed Alois.

**XXXXX**

"All right! Let's see, Ciel, review what you're going to do!" Alois said, pointing to said midnight haired boy.

Ciel rolled his eyes and told him, "I'm going to keep watch, and when Alois comes out to tell me to do so, I'm going to go inside, undetected, after you and Claude kill everyone inside. When inside, I will help you load the items inside this bag," he held up a rather large sack, "Honestly, I don't think that's such a big part."

Claude nodded and pushed his glasses up, "It's not such a big part because it's your first time. If you prove worthy enough, we'll give you a bigger part."

Ciel nodded and put the sack down next to him, "Then why do I have a gun?"

Alois laughed shortly, "For defense, silly Ciel. You never know when someone's going to attack!"

"But I don't understand; why couldn't I just be given a knife instead? Certainly, that would mean less weight and if I won't have to stop and reload."

Alois opened his mouth to say his reasoning, then stopped. He stopped to think for a short while, then came up with his reason, "Guns take more damage."

Ciel scowled and nodded slowly, "Fine."

Alois looked over at Claude, who never really showed any expression at all.

"Claude. You're boring me," he said, forcing a yawn, "Do something."

Claude furrowed his eyebrows then sighed. He walked around the small room, tripping over thin air, earning a few laughs from Alois. Ciel just watched with a raised eyebrow, scowling. How in the world was that entertainment? Ciel cleared his throat in annoyance after Claude tripped for the millionth time, gaining their attentions.

"Well? Aren't we supposed to be going?" Ciel asked.

Alois looked over at Claude, "Claude, what time is it?"

Pulling out a small pocket-watch and taking a glance, Claude replied, "It is 12:34, my highness."

"Well, then. We should get going."

**XXXXX**

"We're here, my highness," Claude whispered when they finally reached their destination. They had to travel by foot, and it didn't do kind to Ciel's feet. They ached horribly, and he couldn't help but complain a few times. Alois just rolled his eyes every time, and Claude would respond, "You will just have to get used to it."

Alois pecked Ciel on the cheek, earning a small whine of protest and whispered in his ear, "Remember what we told you earlier, okay?" Ciel nodded slowly, and Alois, with Claude following, climbed up the window into the master's bed room.

After waiting for a while, Ciel heard a shriek, which probably belonged to a woman, an angry man's voice ( "I'm going to kill you bastards!" ), gunshots, and some screams of agony, belonging to both the man and the woman. If the place wasn't so secluded, Ciel was sure someone would have come out of their house to see what was going on.

After several more gunshots and screams of agony, Alois came outside the front door, smiling brightly. Alois had some splatters of blood all over his black coat, which made him... slightly, and strangely, attractive. Wait, no, what was he thinking? Ciel forced a light blush to leave, but it was rather strong and lingered there.

"Okay, Ciel. Come inside," he whispered to him.

Inside, Ciel was expecting to see blood everywhere, but instead, it was rather clean, with not a trace of blood.

"...What about the servants?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, Claude is taking care of them in the servants' quarters. They didn't bother to come running out... which made me wonder if they even cared about the owners. Sometimes, that happens. The servants really don't like the owners and just let them die. Of course, we _have_ to kill them, because we're certainly not going to buy their silence. We can't trust them."

Ciel nodded, and Alois started to grab random valuable things in the house. Ciel tried his best to pay attention, but... servants. How in the world did he end up in the Trancy household? His last name was... Phantomhive, right? And he was an aristocrat, right? ...His parents also died in a tragic inferno, scarring him for life... but, what happened _after _the fire? What did he do then? Ciel decided to shake it off, forcing the thought to go away, back into the deepest depths of his mind.

"Ciel? Are you alright? We're going to go to the master's bedroom, so... again, are you squeamish at the sight of gore?" Alois asked when he placed another rather valuable item into the bag.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, Alois. I was just... thinking... Oh, and, no... I'm not squeamish."

Alois' happy features faltered for a moment, but then regained their normal happiness.

"Okay. Come, follow me!" he said over the loud screams that came from the servants' quarters. Startled, Ciel grabbed Alois' hand and squeezed it. Alois looked down and blushed, smiling.

"...Are you... maybe scared of the screaming?" he asked Ciel, looking back at him.

"...No," Ciel replied, looking down at his shoes. He tried to let go, but Alois' grip was too tight.

"C'mon, let's go..." he said, going up the stairs. When they reached the master's bedroom, Alois paused to open the door.

"Bear in mind that... there's still bodies in here," he told Ciel, hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, okay! Just open the damned door!" Ciel said, squeezing Alois' hand as he heard another cry of agony.

Alois opened the door, revealing a rather messy with blood room. Moonlight poured in from the window and shined on the bodies, giving the room an eerie effect. The woman looked peaceful and beautiful, while the man looked old and upset. It was just another example of being betrothed. A beautiful woman would have to be stuck with a rich old man... sometimes, Ciel found that to be stupid and sad. He tried to remember if he had anyone he was betrothed to, but... he couldn't remember.

'Maybe that fire must've wiped out my memories,' Ciel thought. While Ciel was lost in thought, Alois looked over at Ciel and kissed him on the lips. Ciel was caught off guard, and fought a blush. It came up anyway. Ciel, rather hesitantly, kissed back, and when Alois pulled back, Ciel scowled.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting items...?" Ciel told Alois.

Alois shrugged, and looked at the bodies, "It's just... you looked... uh, never mind,"

Alois let go of Ciel's hand and grabbed the valuable items scattered around in the room, avoiding the blood.

"Alois, what about finger-prints?" Ciel asked, holding the bag open. Alois smirked and held up his hands, which were now gloved, "Now, Ciel, I _did_ put some thought into things. After all, _I_ have been doing this longer than _you_ have, haven't I?"

Claude came walking back in the room, his clothes covered in blood. Ciel winced, it didn't look as attractive on Claude than it did on Alois. Wait... why that again?

'Why did that thought resurface again?' he thought, scowling.

"My highness, the servants are all taken care of," the butler said, bowing obediently.

"Good. I think we're done here," Alois said, and with that, they left out the front-door, closing and locking it, for they took all the keys they could find... even left on the lifeless bodies.


	5. Chapter V

Im going to cry why am I doing this sehithsfkjg

the reason im updating this fic is bc I hate it when fics I like dont update

u fuckers better be thankful B(

hahahaha unfortunately this is like a filler so you know what claude did to sebastian and whats going on with elizabeth and stuff wow great times great times btw its short as hell hahahahgrfh

* * *

><p>The heavy clopping sounds of hooves on a stone road and the pounding of heavy rain was interrupted by a hellish scream; the scream of no other than Sebastian Michaelis. He had awoken from a trance like state, instantly feeling as if his body were being cast into the fiery depths of hell, his vision blurred, but his hearing, oh, his hearing was as if everything was a million times louder.<p>

"Michaelis, may I inquire as to why you were screaming?" The voice of Claude Faustus asked as the cry abruptly stopped.

"Faustus," Sebastian replied, his senses returning to their normal states, "You do very well know what you have done. All this taunting is getting annoying."

"You might be right," Claude said as he got up from his seat in the bumpy carriage, "Let's just get down to business, shall we, _old friend?_"

Sebastian stood up as well, situating himself in a battle stance. Claude stared on, "_Sebastian_," he spit out, a name that tasted like poison on his tongue, "I did not mean it that way. I do not wish for a fight. Quite yet. I have some things to discuss with you."

Sebastian sat back down, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I would like to form an alliance between us two. If you comply, we would have equal rights to both the souls of the Earl Phantomhive and His Highness Alois Trancy."

Sebastian stared on at his old enemy; he had known him for the thousands of years he had been on earth... and he knew Claude Faustus liked to compete for his next meal.

"Why would I even have the slightest interest in agreeing to this proposition?

"Ciel Phantomhive is being held captive at His Highness Alois Trancy's household. I have orders to destroy you or the contract that connects you and Ciel Phantomhive. But I do not wish to."

"And why won't you comply with his orders? As a butler, it is your duty to serve his every order."

Claude said nothing, and the two demons sat in silence, focusing on thunder booming in the distance.

"I suppose I will comply with his orders, then," Claude replied, pulling out a glass bottle of glowing red liquid. He took off the lid and showed it to Sebastian, dipping a gloved finger in it, the substance turning waxy and hardening before his eyes. Claude took it off, slipping it into his pocket.

"Michaelis, do you happen to know what this is?"

Sebastian did not say anything as he analyzed the bottled substance. In all his years on earth, he had never seen or heard of such a thing.

"No, I regret to say that I do not."

Claude took off the other demon's left glove, the one that sealed the contract. Sebastian was about to protest when Claude spread the liquid on it with his gloved hand, but it was too late, for Sebastian felt like he was being damned back to an eternity in hell. His vision was blurred, but he could make out that the sacred pentagram was fading away. Looking back at Claude, he tried to move his seized limbs, but failed. Claude saw him mouth something before his widened eyes snapped shut.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>It had been about 7 days, 5 hours, and seven minutes since Elizabeth last heard from her cousin, fiance, and friend, Ciel Phantomhive. She had not received a letter back from the household, or even back from that stupid butler of his. Usually, if Ciel was too busy, his butler would write a letter back to her saying that everything was fine, and Ciel was too busy.<p>

_'The postal services could just be a little slow right now, is all.' _Elizabeth convinced herself while in the parlor of her mansion.

She asked her maid to go and fetch the mail for her, and when she got back, there was a letter in her hand. Elizabeth became excited as she snatched the letter from her hands impatiently. It was from the  
>Phantomhive household!<p>

Elizabeth tore the elegant envelope open, removing the letter carefully. It wasn't from Ciel, or his butler. It was from Ciel's servants.

_ Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_ We apologize that you have not been hearing from Ciel at all lately. We haven't either. Because he's on holiday right now and doesn't like to be disturbed! Ciel is all right, no need to worry about him. _

_Sorry this is so short, we're busy preparing the mansion for Ciel's arrival._

Elizabeth analyzed the letter critically. She was no fool, so she certainly didn't believe a word the letter said. She sighed loudly and threw the letter in the air, storming out of the room.

"I have to go find Ciel!"


	6. Chapter VI

_A/N: the things I do for you guys_

_the things I do :'(_

* * *

><p>It had taken Elizabeth Midford about a day's travel in the humid summer heat to get to the Phantomhive estate. Even in her lightest summer dress and stockings, she was still sweating like mad.<p>

She tapped her foot impatiently, hands on her hips, at the gate of the Phantomhive estate, waiting for somebody- _anybody, _to come and open the gates for her. No matter how much she or her servants pulled at the gates, they would not budge a bit. She started to scan each window she saw, analyzing each and every one for even the slightest movement. She saw none.

Minutes, and to Elizabeth, hours, slowly passed by and still no sign of anybody home. If Ciel were home, even with an unexpected visit, she wouldn't have to wait at all, especially with that perfect butler of his. So maybe Ciel and his butler wasn't home. But what about the servants? Even though Ciel's servants were so fun to play with and dress up, they weren't as perfect, or even _close,_ as Ciel's butler.

After more minutes of complaining and foot tapping, a servant, who she identified as Mey-Rin, unlocked the gate and greeted her.

"Oh we're so, so,_ so_ very sorry for the wait, Miss Elizabeth!" Mey-Rin said with a bow, "We were just very busy getting ready for... Ciel's arrival! Have you gotten our letter?"

Elizabeth felt much better now, "Yes, I have gotten your letter. I was just worried about poor Ciel! By the way, do you know where he's staying?"

There was a pause. "...Uh, no, Miss Elizabeth, I believe that's confidential information. We're just servants at this estate."

Elizabeth wouldn't have it; she was skeptical of that letter all along. She nodded slowly, obviously not believing a word Mey-Rin had said... and Mey-Rin caught on.

"Miss Elizabeth, that is the truth! We are telling you everything we know!" Mey-Rin yelled exasperatedly.

Finnian, who was just walking out to also greet Elizabeth, heard the yell and ran to Mey-Rin's side, getting down on his knees and started to plead. "Oh Miss Elizabeth! We're sorry! We're sorry! But we don't know where he is! He's been gone for a week or so and we're starting to get worried! Please don't dress us up in those frilly dresses again..."

Mey-Rin jabbed him in the side angrily, giving Elizabeth a pitiful apologetic face.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mey-Rin said, "Finnian... is... has said the truth. We, uh, don't know where he is. We're sorry! We truly are!"

Elizabeth gasped, putting her hands on her mouth in shock. Her suspicions were true; Ciel was gone, probably kidnapped, or worse, maybe even kidnapped by that scary murderer Robin Hood, only to be tortured at his house and sent to die! She couldn't possibly allow this!

Elizabeth's eyes watered up, vision becoming slightly blurred and watery. She didn't fight back the tears and let them flow. What could she possibly do? She was just Elizabeth Midford; fiance, cousin, and friend of Ciel Phantomhive. She was just a girl; she was just the damsel in distress... she couldn't possibly play the knightly prince who saves the day... she always planned it was the other way around.

_What could she possibly do?_

* * *

><p>When Ciel Phantomhive got back, he was ready to collapse on a bed and sleep, but Alois, ever the hyper-active blond, kept on skipping around, praising Ciel for all his help. After a long and tiring walk to Alois's estate, they headed to what Ciel made out to be Alois's bed quarters, the same luxurious room he woke up in. Ciel sat down on the bed, yawning, but Alois just continued to skip around giddily.<p>

"Oh, Ciel, did you see the look on his face? It was priceless!" Alois went on and on about the look on everyone's faces, giggling madly. Ciel just stared on, shaking his head slowly.

"Alois, if you would please quiet down, I would like to sleep tonight... or whatever is left of tonight," Ciel said, getting up from the bed to look around for suitable clothing to wear for bed.

"But why would I want to do that? Ciel, you're no fun! Why can't you have any fun? Ciel, one of these days, you and me are going to have fun! Have you ever heard of that?" Ciel sighed as Alois went on about having fun.

"No, Alois, I don't like fun... do you have any night clothing that would fit me?" Ciel said, opening drawers made out of expensive marble. Inside of one he saw "VP" etched inside. He shrugged it off.

"How could you not like fun? I knew you were sort of a downer, but you really do not want to have any fun? Any at all? Oh... um, let me see..." Alois went over to a drawer and dug through it to find the smallest garment in there. Eventually he found one, but it was still a size too big for Ciel. Ciel frowned and snatched it from Alois, walking over to a corner of the room.

"Could you please not look?" Ciel yelled at Alois, blushing madly.

"No, I want to look," Alois said in his usual flirtatious way.

Ciel gave a heavy sigh, went back to the bed, and threw a very fluffy pillow at Alois's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alois said, almost as if he were mad.

"Now, if you would please go in another room so I may please change?" Ciel said coldly.

"...No, that was actually sort of fun! Oh, Ciel, you're actually learning to have fun!" Alois started clapping giddily.

Ciel glared daggers at Alois, taking note that killing people made him strangely... excessively giddy. For some reason. Ciel grabbed another fluffy pillow, walking over to Alois and hitting him with it. Alois took it with surprise, and grabbed the pillow on the ground next to him as quickly as he could.

"If I have a... pillow fight... with you, will that make you happy enough to leave me alone tomorrow and allow me to change?"

Alois considered this briefly, "Hm, I can't guarantee the first part, but I will allow you to change. But if I win, I'll change you myself!"

Ciel scowled, trying to fight the blood rushing to his face, "Fine, Trancy, you have a deal," Ciel sighed, putting his hand out for Alois to shake. Alois took the hand and shook it vigorously.

"But I make the rules," Ciel said, "First off, whoever gets the other begging for mercy wins. Second off, I don't want you cheating, Trancy. I don't know how one could cheat at a... game... like this, but I'm sure you'd find a way..."

"Fine," Alois pouted, "But when I win you better not chicken out!"

Ciel grabbed his pillow and hit Alois with it as hard as he possibly could, causing Alois to giggle.

"False start, Ciel! I didn't say go!" Alois said, causing Ciel to sigh loudly to express his irritation.

"Okay... go!" Alois and Ciel started hitting each other like mad, each trying to best the other. Apparently, though, it appeared that Ciel wouldn't be backing down any time soon. Ciel continuously smacked the boy with his pillow, trying his best to win.

They kept hitting each other for several minutes on end, until both boys were running out of breath. They did not stop, however, they both wanted to win. Ciel noticed that the other boy was getting tired too, and that only made him start hitting harder, smothering Alois's face with the feathery object.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Fine! Ciel, you win..." Alois said, gasping for breath. Ciel smirked in triumph and directed Alois to the door.

"But this isn't over yet!" Alois said in a mocking tone as he left, "I'll get you next time!"

Ciel almost smiled. _Almost._


End file.
